Con cariño, Bloom
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: "Han sido varios años desde la última carta que has recibido de mí. Supongo que será extraño, tanto para mí como para ti. Primero que nada, quiero decirte que estoy bien..." Flora recibe noticias de Bloom después de que ella desapareció de la dimensión mágica. Dedicado a Exella, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Sparxshipping


**Hace algunos años una muchacha aquí me pidió si podía escribir algo algo sobre Flora y Bloom respecto a su amistad... pero en ese momento no estaba emocionalmente enfocada así que le dije que por el momento no escribiría nada. Pero estoy muy metida con esta pareja y me pareció perfecto incluir esto. Son oneshot después de lo ocurrido en** _"Ella se ha ido"_ **y antes de** _"Todo valió la pena"._ **  
**

 _Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, yo sólo juego con estos personajes para cumplir mis deseos nunca realizados._

 _Esto va para ti_ **Exella.  
**

* * *

 **Amiga**

 _Dos años atrás dejó todo lo que conocía para detener la guerra en la dimensión Mágica._

 _Un año atrás que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el hechicero._

 _Le amaba…_

 _Tenía miedo de ello._

Bloom encogió sus piernas mientras se recostaba en la cama. Baltor le había dicho que la amaba la noche anterior y el pánico la había invadido. Desde ese momento se había encerrado en la habitación; escondió su rostro en sus manos y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Aún extrañaba un poco la compañía de Flora en Alfea, había sido la más cercana a ella. Permaneció un par de minutos después en esa misma posición, después se dirigió al escritorio que tenía y en una hoja de pergamino empezó a escribir.

Usaría hasta el último rastro de su magia para entregarla, debía hacerlo.

Un par de horas después, con un sobre cerrado, se quedó dormida con el rostro sobre el escritorio.

 **O.O.O**

 **Linphea**

Un sobre sin remitente estaba sobre el tocador. Miele lo había encontrado fuera mientras regaba el jardín. Sólo tenía escrito _"Flora"._

Había salido con Helia a Magix en búsqueda de un regalo de compromiso para la boda de Sky… Algunos meses después de la desaparición de Bloom había retomado su relación con Diáspora, la cual aún era una persona difícil de tratar para las chicas.

" _Flora:_

 _Han sido varios años desde la última carta que has recibido de mí. Supongo que será extraño, tanto para mí como para ti. Primero que nada, quiero decirte que estoy bien, estos años lo he estado aunque ha habido complicaciones que ya te diré más adelante._

 _Tú sabes porque motivos les he dejado, y que principalmente te pedí que nadie más que tú lo supiera._

 _Estoy asustada… pero no de Baltor, si no de mí misma. Hace años he dejado de amar a Sky y poco a poco mi corazón fue conquistado por Baltor._

 _Suena estúpido, lo sé. Pero explicaré lo que ha pasado._

 _Un par de meses después de que nos marchásemos de Magix estuvimos trabajando en que Dominó recupere su gloria; utilizamos mucha magia y el hechizo absorbió mi magia durante casi un año. Aún soy débil, Baltor me ayuda constantemente pero he notado que no es por el vínculo que tenemos. Creo que se ha enamorado de mí y yo creo que siento lo mismo por él. Y al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de dudas surgen._

 _¿Habré hecho lo correcto?_

 _¿Acaso mi lugar es al lado de Baltor?_

 _¿Por qué siento este temor dentro de mí?_

 _¿Estoy enamorada del que fue mi enemigo?_

 _¿Estoy lista para empezar una nueva vida al lado de él?_

 _Él me ha cuidado como si fuese de cristal, como si me fuese a romper con el más mínimo movimiento. Me ha demostrado otra cara del hechicero oscuro que nosotras conocíamos._

 _Estoy tan confundida y asustada… Flora, extraño hablar contigo y que ayudes en estos momentos… Las extraño, Winx._

 _Espero en otro momento nos reencontremos y tengamos una charla como las que solíamos tener en Alfea, en esas noches de nuestro segundo año como hadas._

 _Con cariño, Bloom._

 _PD. Te pido que por favor que sigas manteniendo estas cartas en secreto y que si mis padres te preguntan por mí no digas nada. Estaré bien. Pronto estaré en contacto contigo de nuevo. Saludos a Helia."_

 **O.O.O**

Una sensación húmeda le hizo abrir sus ojos lentamente, el escritorio estaba frente a su cama… ¿Ella no estaba allá? Se removió lentamente en búsqueda de una posición más cómoda. Gimió y se llevó una mano a su cabeza, justo en su frente había un paño húmedo.

-Deberías de dejarlo ahí- una voz profunda llamó su atención desde el sofá instalado cerca de la cama. La figura se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomó el paño húmedo y lo colocó de nuevo en su frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella, sentía su rostro levemente caliente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la camiseta del hechicero.

-Anoche subí a dejarte la cena y te encontré dormida en tu escritorio, ardiendo en fiebre- respondió mientras cambiaba el paño húmedo por otro.- He enviado la carta apenas logré bajarte la fiebre.

-Lamento lo de la noche anterior, actué como una cobarde.-susurró ella. – No supe cómo reaccionar.- inclinó el rostro y lo alejó del hechicero.

-No te obligaré a nada- respondió él mientras se colocaba de pie.

-Baltor, no te vayas- murmuró suavemente cogiéndole de la muñeca. Se detuvo sorprendido pero no opuso resistencia.

-¿Qué ocurre Princesa?- ella sonrió ante el mote.

La pelirroja hizo el amago de levantarse y él le ayudó a recostarse contras las almohadas, sonrió levemente y ella hizo algo que lo tomó por sorpresa,

Bloom enredó sus brazos en el cuello para atraerlo a ella, luego estrelló los labios contra los de él. Los ojos de Baltor se abrieron sorprendidos pero un par de segundos después la sujetó de la cintura.

Ella buscó un poco de oxígeno y respiró antes de hablar.- Quiero que lo intentemos, Baltor.

-Lo que tú desees, Bloom- susurró cerca de su rostro antes de volver a atacar sus labios. Ella sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Un año después**

 **Dominó**

El vestido fluía con ella de manera suave. Ajustado en los lugares exactos y suelto casi al final de éste. La tela era de blanco perla.

El reflejo en el espejo le mostró una mujer pelirroja, se calzó los zapatos de tacón en el mismo tono del vestido. El maquillaje sencillo sólo enmarcaba su rostro y destacaba sus ojos brillantes de azul cian.

El día de su boda había llegado.

Se casaría con Baltor…

Rió internamente, si alguien le hubiese dicho hace años que se casaría con el hechicero le habría dado un ataque de risa histérica.

Un nudo en su garganta apareció… si tan sólo sus amigas estuviesen aquí… pero eso no era posible. Ellos no aceptarían lo que ella había decidido.

-Su alteza, tiene visitas- una doncella apareció en un traje azul. El tono exacto que ella había elegido para que todos usaran.- ¿la dejo pasar?

-¿Quién es?- una nota de nervio saltó en su voz. La doncella sonrió.

-Dice que es una sorpresa de parte de su prometido.-respondió suavemente. La mujer pelirroja asintió y giró al espejo para desparecer arrugas inexistentes del vestido.

Un sonido de zapatos se acercó por el pasillo, el espejo le mostró a alguien que nunca creyó que vería de nuevo. Flora estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¿Flora? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- solo balbuceaba.

-Él lo hizo posible.- acortó la distancia entre ambas y la abrazó fuerte.- No llores, hoy es un día feliz.

-¿El lo hizo? ¿Te trajo aquí?- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Su amiga la secó y le sonrió con los ojos húmedos

-Helia me ha acompañado. Te hice esto.- un ramo de flores en tonos azules y rosados apareció en sus manos, cristales lo adornaban.

-Eres la mejor. Gracias por venir- susurró la pelirroja abrazándole de nuevo.

-Siempre estaré contigo Bloom. No importa qué suceda.- le secó las lágrimas con cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje. – Vamos, es hora de tu boda. Estoy segura que no quieres hacer esperar al novio.

Bloom sólo rió.

 **O.o.O**

Flora en un vestido rosado pálido avanzó frente de ella por el altar. Se colocó en el altar del lado contrario de Baltor y dejó que el hechicero se encontrase con la pelirroja caminando hacia él

Los ojos cian de ella estaban húmedos pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

" _Gracias por esto… no sabes cuánto significa para mí. Me has dado el mejor regalo que jamás hubiera imaginado"_

" _Todo por mi chica. Sólo por ti, Bloom."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Extra:_**

 _Flora:_

 _Sé que parezco la chica más cursi de toda la dimensión mágica pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Han pasado unos meses desde que nos vimos por última vez pero no puedo esperar a que estés en Dominó de nuevo. Unas semanas atrás tuve malestares y acudí con el médico real del palacio. Baltor y yo seremos padres, estoy embarazada._

 _Aún no puedo creerlo, estoy tan sorprendida que me costó decirle hasta un par de días después... él dice que será una niña pero yo presiento que será un niño. Mis padres aún no lo saben pero en cuanto sea seguro les diremos._

 _Espero vuelvas pronto a Dominó a pasar unos días. Comienzo a aburrirme de estar descansando todo el día._

 _Con cariño, Bloom._

* * *

 _N/A: Esto me lo pidió Exella hace unos tres años. Pero hasta este momento no había sido capaz de escribirlo sin que quedase lo más coherente posible. Y estoy satisfecha por lo que logré, no puedo quejarme de nada. Estoy trabajando en otros proyectos más, obviamente forman parte de esta serie de oneshot. El más reciente lo subiré cuando me agrade totalmente; y crea que es perfecto._

 _Nos vemos pronto._

 _Bloom Malfoy_


End file.
